Trailwood
For more information see Trailwood on The Angry Grandpa Wiki Description Trailwood Park, or Trailwood as the community called it, was a former trailer park for thousands of people, including the Angry Grandpa family. 30 years ago in 1987, Michael's grandmother pulled in their trailer, which was nearly half of AGP's life. Most of the early videos took place here. Located in North Charleston, this community had been thriving and almost every lot had a trailer when the take over occurred. Now, as of January 2018, only 1/4 of the trailer park has been used for the parking lot, despite having the whole park taken over. The parking lot goes over his trailer on Ree street, as well as two other sections of unnamed streets west of Ree Street, according to Google Maps. The Battle of Trailwood On April 9th, 2012, Trailwood went under fire by the Truluck Family and The Boeing Company, becoming a plant, causing families to lose homes (Only a few could move their trailers, as others were too old to move). Angry Grandpa went around neighbors of the park, grabbing support for the battle. He even went as far as posting phone numbers of Trailwood Park for support, City Hall, and Bill Witting-The man behind the operation in the video Angry Grandpa Vs. Trailwood Trailer Park [1]. Despite the massive support, Angry Grandpa lost the battle and had to say goodbye to his old trailer [2]. Fortunately for him, as well as some neighbors, the ARC Community found him a new home. Sadly, the Trulucks, Boeing, and Governor Nikki Haley costed 433 homes to be wiped off the map, causing thousands to move. For each trailer that was left behind due to their age, the Trulucks and Boeing gave the household each $500 for their trailers. This left Michael and Grandpa in anger about how cheap and emotionless the two companies were. Aftermath There are a few videos of what Trailwood has become.[3][4][5] It is mostly, if not, all empty lots, and has been occupied as Private Property. Michael and Bridgette were making one final good-bye video[6] when a Truluck Employee came by, ordering them off the park, as it had become private property. So did Grandpa on January 15th, 2014 where he says goodbye to Trailwood for good. The employee called the police since they would not leave, but to Michael's request, he had to stay until they arrived to avoid tampering a crime scene. Police arrived and with a small conversation, Michael and Bridgette had to leave the property. Grandpa returned from time to time, but only stayed on the outer perimeter to avoid any law enforcement. Back in September of 2014, in a video, Michael pointed out the entrance to Trailwood being blocked off by police. In April 2015, they had started to pave the area where the new Boeing property might be. Whatever remained of the small concrete foundation of where AGP's old trailer used to be is now gone, along with everything west of All St. On October 1st, 2015, everything west of Ree St., including AGP's old trailer spot has been paved over, painted, and has become a new Boeing parking lot 2015 - Present After Trailwood was bought out by The Boeing Company, Boeing has yet to use the land as a parking lot for their employees only about 1/3 of the trailer park is being used by Boeing. It seems that Boeing has built storage units called "Trailwood Storage".